Navarog
Navarog was the very first Evil Dragon to be born and she is the spawn of Ophis. Navarog spent her first month of existence learning. The second was spent thinking. The third month, celebrating Navarog's birth, she began to create more Evil Dragons, spreading them throughout the world within their eggs, never knowing what might hatch or what their names might become - she became the Mother of Evil Dragons. Navarog is one of the ten strongest beings in the world and her level of power is said to be above the Heavenly Dragons. Because of this, she was given the epithet of "Achromatic Dragon Tyrant" and became a "Dragon Tyrant" a title above that of the "Heavenly Dragons". She is also equal to Celebrant, the "Spectrum Dragon Tyrant" and a fellow Dragon Tyrant - the two are opposites, as Ophis and Great Red are. Because of this, the two are often seen as rivals, however, Navarog possesses no care, enmity or otherwise, towards Celebrant. She is a character appearing in the Fanfiction "Stardust". Appearance Navarog has long onyx black hair that reaches down to her waist and violet-red eyes that has elliptical pupils that are white in coloration, which is considered unusual. She wears the same color lipstick as her eyes and lilac-colored eyeliner. Her skin is an unhealthy shade of pale white and many believe her to be slightly translucent due to her paleness. Navarog is considered to be one of the most elegant and beautiful women in the world, however, most men would do well to not openly pursue her in love, as Navarog is known to eat those who wish to wed her. She wears a black Japanese yukata, that is lighter than her hair, with the bottom open slightly to reveal her feet and shins, which are wearing tabi and geta. It has silver embroidery at the ends of the sleeves and white around the cuffs and collar. Within her left sleeve, one would find a fourteen-bladed fan that has yet to be opened, with a purple amethyst in the first blade. Navarog in her true form is a serpentine-Dragon whose length is longer than Japan when compared from its furthest points. Its scales are pitch black, and it has two massive jet-black wings coming out of its back which shares a similar appearance to Fallen Angel's wings, though they are sharper, and two much smaller limbs that carry a similar appearance to wings, which are gold in color (they cannot be used to fly). She has four, red eyes and a blade at the end of her body (her tail). Personality Navarog is considered cold and brutal, light and cheery, and stoic and aloof. A mysterious individual, most are unaware of her origins; merely knowing that she was the first Evil Dragon and the others' mother. Whichever way Navarog acts, she is always serious, never joking around. She can be quite stern as well, but she is always fair and just. She takes great pride in Dragons as a whole, taking delight in their achievements and power, however, she has stated numerous times that she would like to free Ddraig and Albion, the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor respectively, from their prisons within the two Longinus Sacred Gears, the [Boosted Gear] and the [Divine Dividing] respectively. Though to a lesser extent, she expresses great sadness at Vritra's soul being split apart into multiple pieces and sealed within different Sacred Gears. This is due to the difference in power between the Dragon King and the Heavenly Dragons; however, even still, she wishes to someday free Vritra and put him back together. Because of her love for Dragons, which she developed sometime after the other Evil Dragons were born, she built the Dragon Sanctuary within the human world in a small island country atop a mountain and used complicated formulas to send the sanctuary into an alternative dimensional plane that resides within the human world and somewhere else. That way, most people who visit the mountain would be unable to find the sanctuary; even if they're standing in the middle of it! When around other Dragons she usually has a smile on her face and when she meets someone who has slain a Dragon, she would become furious. Her love is the same as a parent and it makes her question why her own creator - Ophis - does not love her. However, she never stops to think about her loyalty towards the Ouroboros Dragon and instead strives to achieve the Dragon's aim; to regain its silence. History Navarog was born from Ophis' nothingness an unknown amount of time ago, but due to her being the "First Evil Dragon" and the "Mother of Evil Dragons", she was born before any other Evil Dragon had been. After an unknown amount of time, she began to love the Evil Dragons as a proper mother would, but this love and loyalty also encompassed other Dragons, such as the Heavenly Dragons, Dragon Kings, and the weaker versions of them, even though they are the kin to her "rival" Celebrant, the spawn of Great Red. Because of this, she built the Dragon Sanctuary within Japan (before Japan was known as Japan) atop a mountain (Mount Fuji) and used complicated formulas to hide it within an alternate dimensional plane, so that none could find it without the right knowledge and resources to do so. Afterward, she became the leader of the Youkai which resided within Japan, uniting them together - the Kitsune led the West and the Nurarihyon in the East. When the Three Factions went to war (Devils, Angels, and the Fallen), Navarog used her body to shield Japan from any possible harm, by blocking stray shots or attacks that were deliberately aimed towards Japan, from the three sides. Because of this, she was unable to stop the Heavenly Dragons from fighting one another and thus allowing them to be sealed within Sacred Gears, much to her own pain and regret. Sometime around the end of the war, she met Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth who were leading a small group against some fleeing Angels (which she wiped out by eating them in one fell swoop) and spoke to the two. During the conversation, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas arrived. The four intrigued Navarog as she appraised two of them to be stronger than the previous seven Devil Kings while the other two had the potential the surpass them. Taking note of their exceptional skill and talent, she allowed them to live and would later crown them as the "Four Great Satans" of the Underworld; Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus, in honor of the four departed Devil Kings which had perished, forcing them to give up their family name, thus, opting them out of inheriting their Clan. However, she also invented the "Three Lesser Satans" or the three Devil Princes. Navarog previously planned on letting the Devils fill these three positions, however, the Civil War between the Anti-Satan faction and the Old Satan faction started up. During this conflict, Navarog observed several Devils that were talented enough for this position. After the Old Satan faction was routed, Navarog nominated: Diehauser Belial, Ruval Phenex, and Ekaterina Satanachia, all of which were either High-class Devils that were close to becoming Ultimate-class or were already Ultimate-class Devils. These three, while they did not have to give up their family name, as long as they were of the position as "Devil Prince" they were unable to inherit their Clan. Once the war was over and the seven were crowned and the descendants of the original Devil Kings forcefully retreated, Navarog returned to Japan where she met her rival - Celebrant - who offered his own condolences to the capture of the Heavenly Dragons - two of his spawn. While he understood that they were his, he also knew that Navarog cherished all Dragons, not just the Evil Dragons that she had formed. She accepted his words, but quickly shooed him out of Japan, lest he starts the second Great War immediately. Not needing to be told twice, Celebrant departed to other lands. When Ophis decided to make a faction in order to kick out Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, who had taken up residence in the Dimensional Gap, Navarog helped Ophis create the Khaos Brigade and locate others to join it, offering them valuables and power far beyond what they could've originally have gained on their own. As the Co-Leader and Co-Founder, Navarog exerts a great pressure among the other members of the Khaos Brigade and she makes sure that there are no plots against Ophis or herself, thus, eliminating any stray elements within the organization that could lead to their downfall. As more join the faction that Ophis had created, more cracks have appeared, however. As Navarog already had to lead the Japanese Youkai and the Dragons in her own sanctuary, she was unable to keep notes on every individual, thus, resulting in some who managed to join with plans to utilize Ophis for their own gain. She currently resides within the Dragon Sanctuary on the top of Mount Fuji in an alternate dimensional plane that is hidden from most individuals in the world. Twice a year, on the summer solstice and the winter solstice, she allows the representatives of each of the two Youkai Factions in Japan to meet there and discuss anything and everything. Due to her presence, they are completely formal, offering the other no threats with arguments being rare and met with a glare from Navarog. Powers and Abilities ' Immense Strength': As one of the "Ten Strongest Beings in the World", Navarog possesses an incredibly high amount of strength that is only equaled or surpassed by a few individuals, three of which are Ophis, Great Red, and Trihexa. Because she was formed from the nothingness of Ophis her strength could be considered a limited form of Ophis' and because of this, Navarog is stated to be stronger than the Heavenly Dragons - which is true, due to them stating that even they would "not fight her". Shiva also states that if he were to fight her, "either the world will cease or they will cease" though he could have been exaggerating, due to Navarog's reluctance to fight him either. Immense Durability: Because Navarog is stated to be stronger than the Heavenly Dragons and possibly as strong as Shiva, she can take all manners of attack and receive little to no noticeable damage from them. During the Three Factions war, she was the sole reason that Japan had taken no amount of damage as she stopped any attempt to hit it - either from a stray attack or a purposeful attack on the island country - with her own body. Keen Intellect: Due to Navarog taking an entire month to learn and another to think, and also because of her being in the political scene for thousands of years, she possesses a level of intelligence that most individuals cannot rival. She is able to instantly discern the special abilities of those she sees in an instant, judging by a single attack, markings on their body, rumors, and any such available data. She was able to counter Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankara Formula with a swat of her fan, though this was before he had become a Satan, during the Three Factions War. Nothingness Manipulation: Navarog is able to manipulate the very essence of "nothing", allowing her to become intangible or to manipulate powerful destructive energy that can destroy anything it touches to the molecular level. This ability was derived from Ophis' own power. Temporary Intangibility: Navarog can become completely intangible for one second every ten seconds. This power is similar to the "Boost" of Ddraig and the "Divide" of Albion, however, it only affects the user and it does not add power to her, but it does allow her to resist the effects of most types of Magical attacks and most types of physical attacks for a single moment. This ability is derived from her manipulation over "nothing" aimed inward. Creation: Navarog can create organic beings (lifeforms) from nothing. This ability allows her to create Evil Dragons, however, due to her intensive research, she gained the ability to mix-and-match her creationary abilities with various races, creating Evil Dragon hybrids. *'Shapeshifting' - Navarog can change her appearance, allowing her to grow in height and weight, change her facial and bodily structure, and allow her to morph into a Dragon or a more human-like form. *'Nullification' - Because Navarog possesses the knowledge of creation, she also knows its opposite: destruction. Because of this, she is able to create and destroy, as creation cannot begin without destruction and vice versa. She is able to exude black energy with white highlights from her body and shape it into a sphere or any other type of form, which can then break anything down to its molecular level, from objects and people, to even Magical attacks - nothing can escape destruction. This power is similar to the Bael's "Power of Destruction", but it feels much more sinister than their version of it and Navarog's version is formed through nothingness. This ability is derived from her manipulation over "nothing" aimed outward. **'Nihil Stella' - Or the "Star of Nothing", is Navarog's ultimate attack, which makes use of her capability to manipulate "nothing" and her power of "creation". Combining the two together to create a literal miniature star with the center is similar to that of a "black hole". With it being over one-hundred thousand degrees Fahrenheit, this ability burns all into ash while the center pulls them closer into nonexistence. It is an incredibly overpowered move that was meant to slay Great Red. However, Ophis, upon first seeing it, comments that it "Isn't Enough", which saddened Navarog, but the Evil Dragon quickly moved on from it, opting to use it to assist Ophis in however it can be used. Mind Manipulation (Ocular): Navarog can exhibit the ability to manipulate the mental processes of others' through the gaze of her eyes alone. When they glow, this ability is being utilized. Navarog utilizes this ability in two ways, both of which exerts a feeling of dominance upon those who meet these eyes: fear and charm. *'Fear' - When Navarog's goal is to put fear into others, these eyes will easily do the trick; with no flare of aura even! When someone meets her eyes, she can cause their entire mental facilities to shut down and their body to become paralyzed. However, while it can be resisted, most beings will be unable to resist unless certain conditions are fulfilled: either to be strong enough to resist, to be immune to mental manipulations, or immune to fear. However, even if some conditions are met, some side-effects can still be exerted upon them, such as the ability to lose speech or loss of body motion. *'Charm' - When Navarog's goal is to charm others, these eyes can do the trick. When someone meets her eyes, she can cause them to stop in their task and calm down in mere seconds. Even if they possess such hatred in their hearts for her, this single gaze can leave them momentarily in love with her, ready to do her bidding. Becoming a servant to her, most cannot resist it, though a few can. The requirements to resisting would be to be immune to mental manipulations, to be unable to feel love, to feel an incredibly large amount of hatred for her that cannot be stopped, or to be strong enough to resist. Unlike the fear manipulate, if they meet some of the requirements to resist the charm manipulation, then there will be no side effects. However, if they fail, they will always possess a form of love for Navarog, even when they clearly know they hate her, which holds them back in several situations that concern her. Darkness Manipulation: Navarog is able to manipulate the very shadows to do her bidding, granting her the ability to disappear within them and reappear somewhere else, allowing her to wrap them around her body as protection, and she can even make them attack her foes, causing some to be unable to defend against such an attack, as they are but mere shadows, which disallow physical contact. *'Shadow Waltz' - A special technique Navarog developed that allows her to move as gracefully and as still as the shadows themselves. Utilizing this, Navarog is able to move without generating noise and she cannot be sensed, though she can still be seen if eyes land upon her with purpose. If one were to glance over her, they would not see her, but if one where to search, they would spot her. Her level is high enough to even go unnoticed by Yasaka, the current leader of the Western Youkai Faction that takes up residence in Kyoto, even when she is utilizing her Senjutsu. However, Yasaka wasn't expecting Navarog to be within ten feet of her and Yasaka had been searching for the Mother of Evil Dragons past that range. When utilizing this technique, Navarog gains a faint black aura over her body. Telepathy: Navarog is able to telepathically communicate with others. She uses this ability to communicate with Ophis, which shows that her range is immense as Ophis could be anywhere - even in the Dimensional Gap. Mind Reading: Navarog is also capable of reading the minds of others. The only people who can resist, are those that are mentally strong enough to counter her or those who have locked their minds on such an occasion. *'Truth Discernment' - Because Navarog is able to read minds, by looking at the top layer of someone's thoughts, to the point of being undetectable unless used on someone who is either prepared for mental manipulation or to someone with experience in it, Navarog can tell whether someone is lying. However, this can easily be resisted by either fully believing in what you are saying, protecting against mental manipulation through a mental lock, or being mentally strong enough to resist forcefully. Those who possess the same capabilities can also resist even if their ability is low due to knowing how the ability works and can work around it. Cosmic Awareness: Because of Navarog's advanced age and through being born from Ophis' nothingness, she possesses an incredible amount of knowledge in regards to creation and destruction, allowing her to possess knowledge on subjects that is beyond the ages or is something she isn't supposed to know. Because of her intelligence, she is able to utilize this knowledge on a greater scale than even some Gods of Knowledge realize. *'Intuition' - Because of her cosmic awareness, Navarog can sense danger aimed towards herself or those around her before the attack can even be sent. She also has intuition towards one's true intentions or in gambles. *'Precognition' - By focusing on her intuition, Navarog can see a few seconds into the future, however, this ability has a limited view, allowing her only the ability to see through her own eyes, making attacks from behind her have a higher chance of hitting than if she could've seen everything around her, however, her intuition easily counteracts this. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Navarog utilizes a single bladed-fan to fight her foes in close-quarters-combat, though she isn't shy of using her own body to swat them away. She is skilled enough that she could battle against a powerful opponent while only using her body and no magic, with or without a weapon. Flight: Navarog is able to fly with two wings, which resemble a Fallen Angel's wings mixed with a Dragons', though sharper. However, she can still fly even without her wings through Magic. 'Weaknesses' *'Dragon Slayer weapons/Magic': Navarog shares a weakness with anything that possesses the capability to slay Dragons, such as certain types of poison (Samael's Poison), Ascalon (a Dragon Slayer sword), and Magic that was created with the purpose of punching holes through the scales of Dragons and killing them. *'Longinus': Navarog can be more easily harmed and killed by the Longinus due to them being meant to "kill Gods" such as the [True Longinus]. *'Beings of an equal or greater power': Any being that shares the same level of power or greater can harm and kill Navarog (example: Great Red). Equipment 'Dragon-fang Fan' A fourteen-bladed fan with the blades appearing to be made from a darkened metal with a golden edge around the first and last dagger and the rest having a white edge. The first blade has an amethyst gem embedded in the top of the blade, just before the point in the middle. When closed, the edges cannot cut, however, it possesses powerful blunt force when used as a weapon. The weapon is made from fourteen of Ophis' fangs when it takes the form of a Dragon, making the fan an incredibly powerful weapon without peer, which can easily cut through even a Heavenly Dragons' scales like a butter knife to butter. It possesses the ability to manipulate the wind to however its user wishes, allowing Navarog to command the wind and attack foes from afar, with a simple wave of her fan. Trivia *Her name "Navarog" is the same name as the "Prince of Demons" Navarog in Fablehaven, a Dragon who was made an honorary Demon due to its supreme evil nature. **Her physical appearance is from "Shield Hero" from the character "Glass". She is very precious, isn't she? **Her true form is from "Yu-Gi-Oh!" from the card "Rainbow Dark Dragon". *Her being the "Colorless Dragon" comes from being born of Ophis' nothingness. *Navarog possesses a deep hatred towards Indra, who was the one who had killed Vritra. **The only reason Navarog doesn't pursue Indra's death is because of Shiva. **Whether because it's because she knows that if the two fight, it will end in Navarog's death or the destruction of the world, is unknown. But it is a fact that she does not attack Indra because of him, which could make Navarog weaker than Shiva, or equal. *Navarog is the first character created for "Stardust" and she was created before I had decided to publish it. *Navarog's theme is "Castle of Glass" by Linkin' Park. **Navarog's battle theme is "The Scions' Dance in Purgatory" which appeared in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Stardust